Migalhas
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: 2.CARNAVAL "Subindo até o topo estava Mello. Subindo até Kira. Ninguém escutou o seu tiro."
1. Sofrimento

**Titulo: Migalhas  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: Ficlets de Death Note, Cookies do Livejournal que sobraram no prato, pequenas e individuais gotas de chocolate...**

**xxx**

**21.SOFRIMENTO**

Raito dormia pouco todas as noites.

A estratégia para maximizar seu rendimento foi descoberta cedo, quando a criança assumiu que teria de se dedicar na escola para receber a admiração de todos. Quando seus planos aumentaram, em proporções olímpicas com a descoberta do Death Note, Raito manteve suas 6 horas diárias de sono leve.

Ainda assim, conseguia ser insuportável.

Deitado na cama ele escutava Misa se aproximar, com uma camisola ridícula e lingeries pouco estimulantes. A garota esperava que ele a abraçasse e dormisse aninhado como um adolescente.

Raito dormia pouco, mas o arredondado de seu rosto, o som de sua voz, e os gatinhos em sua camisola eram suficientes para lhe fazer bocejar.

Enquanto fingia dormir, retesando os ombros com cada som agudo que partia daqueles lábios, Raito quase se arrependia do sacrifício. O rapaz mantinha em sua mente que a garota foi a peça chave na morte de L e virava para o outro lado.

Ao sentir o corpo feminino ajeitar-se na cama, suspirando alto para se fazer ouvir e roçando os pés em sua perna, Raito lamentava a troca.

Ao acordar com o 'Bom dia' estridente da garota, Kira tremia e se lembrava que o Death Note estava terrivelmente perto, na cabeceira da cama.

xxx


	2. Carnaval

**Titulo: Migalhas  
Autora: RyekoDono  
Resumo: Ficlets de Death Note, Cookies do Livejournal que sobraram no prato, pequenas e individuais gotas de chocolate...**

**2.Carnaval**

Mello descansava o corpo, mas sua mente estava bem acordada. O loiro não tinha os olhos fechados, ele analisava o teto. A cor, as manchas, os minutos no teto. Mello esperava, suspirava. Descansava seu corpo amortecido. Há dois dias ele não dormia, mas não sentia sono. Não era por necessidade que permanecia acordado, mas por insônia.

A insônia estava no teto também.

Era um apartamento muito pequeno, apenas um quarto em uma pensão antiga. Ao lado da cama havia uma grande janela e fora dela a maior avenida da cidade.

Fora dela, o Carnaval.

Uma celebração internacionalmente conhecida, o único atrativo da pequena cidade interiorana. Fora de sua janela, os fogos. Uma festa peculiar, onde as máscaras ocultavam os rostos. Um feriado importado da Europa. Mello não olhava para os foliões, ele já havia visto; a parada que acontecia, os carros, os políticos e suas garotas semi-nuas. Papeis coloridos sujando as ruas, os gritos que chegavam aos seus ouvidos junto das explosões dos rojões e da música dos carros alegóricos.

Mello já havia se enojado suficientemente. Agora ele descansava em silêncio, o mesmo estado de calmaria que se encontrava há dois dias.O loiro já olhara pela janela e sentira nojo da festividade comprada, da droga distribuída por debaixo dos panos e de toda a bebida desperdiçada.

Antes, esse nojo era seguido de curiosidade. Mello passou praticamente toda a sua vida em um colégio perfeito. Ele sempre se alimentou bem, tinha um quarto só para ele e acesso irrestrito à cultura e ao conhecimento. Uma realidade onde a pobreza, a sujeira e os crimes eram cometidos do lado de fora dos portões.

No primeiro ano que deixou Wammy's House, determinado a matar Kira com as próprias mãos, o rapaz se surpreendeu com o mundo. Sem dinheiro, sem nome, Mello teve de aprender aos poucos. A inteligência certamente ajudava, mas em muitas situações o QI superior não trazia vantagens. Os submundos lhe surpreenderam. O mundo das drogas, da prostituição.

Depois, o mundo começou a cansar. Diariamente vivendo aquela realidade, diariamente se surpreendendo, o loiro deixou de se importar. Mesmo a beleza da parada, a alegria do carnaval e a intensidade das cores passaram despercebidas por ele.

Mello não podia perder tempo.

Pois o alvo de Mello não era alguém que seria alcançado por Kira. O suposto 'Deus' não tocava ratos com aquele. Corruptos, políticos. As pessoas realmente podres de seu mundo não tinham fichas na polícia. Não apareciam nos noticiários. Os caras maus, verdadeiramente maus, sempre estariam imunes ao julgamento divino.

Seria o loiro quem faria o papel cego da justiça, mas não pelo mundo melhor que Kira almejava.

Para subir.

Mello se ergueu, estava cansado de ficar deitado. O rapaz olhou no relógio, mas ainda não estava na hora. Aproximando-se da janela ele vislumbrou mais uma vez a parada que seguia.

Era uma festa bonita. Na tarde nublada os rojões chamavam sua atenção. Estes fogos fantásticos criavam desenhos no céu, um rastro de luz que subia lentamente, alcançando um ápice antes de explodir. Subindo para depois explodir. Com estilhaços que descendiam...

Os carros eram bonitos, cercados de flores e faixas. As máscaras eram interessantes, fantasias longas e reluzentes. Mello olhou para o povo reunido em volta dos foliões e tentou sentir um pouco de curiosidade.

Em vão. O povo era sujo e ele também seria naquela tarde. Sujo, mas sempre acima. Sempre para subir. Ele teria de permanecer mais alto que todas as pessoas comuns, sujeitas ao julgamento de Kira.

Subindo até o topo estava Mello. Subindo até Kira.

Ninguém escutou o seu tiro.

Uma única explosão em meio dos fogos e rojões.

Mello se levantou, alcançou o casaco e o jogou sobre os ombros, cobrindo o rosto com o capuz. Quem o visse o tomaria como um moleque, contando mortes nos dedos. O rapaz alcançou sua barra de chocolate e se afastou da janela, trancou o apartamento. Apenas nas escadas ele compreendeu que havia matado um homem. Não o primeiro e certamente não o último. O pensamento foi inofensivo, quase tolo. Mello colocou a máscara sobre o rosto antes de pagar pela estadia, suas primeiras palavras sendo. "Em dinheiro". Um agrado ao estaladeiro que não fez mais perguntas.

Quando o mascarado alcançou a rua ele escutou o primeiro grito. Seu disparo havia sido há 5 minutos, mas só então haviam descoberto que o vermelho na fantasia do político era peculiar. Com papel machê o ocultando Mello se mesclava aos rufiões, levando a barra de chocolate na outra mão e a perspectiva de fugir assim que o caos se impusesse.

O garoto se misturava ao povo para depois subir.

Como os fogos que ainda luziam no céu, com seu rastro brilhante e insensível. Luzindo. Como os fogos. Mello faria parte daquele percurso magnífico e seguiria ele mesmo o destino dos fogos.

Até o fim.

**

* * *

****Nota da altura: Até virar porpurina xDDD hauahauhauhau (Puts, não deu pra segurar...)**


End file.
